narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth-Seeking Ball (Ten Tails)
|image=Ryun Six Paths Sage Mode.png |kanji=求道玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Gudōdama |literal english=Truth-Seeking Ball |viz manga=Truthseeker Orb |other names= , |related jutsu=Adorned Branch of Hōrai, Six Paths Senjutsu |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Ten Tails), Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Raiden Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha (Fanon Canon)~manga, Seireitou Hyūga |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The is the signature kekkei mōra technique of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki — the Sage of the Six Paths. The orbs created by the technique are comprised of at least four different nature transformations, as well as natural energy, and, with complete mastery, are capable of negating ninjutsu. Usage As a kekkei mōra, the Truth-Seeking Balls are composed of all five basic , Yin-Yang Release, senjutsu chakra, and tailed beast chakra.The Story of Shinobi: War of Heavenly Beings Through this, the user creates a small orb of black chakra, varying in number between users. This orb can be expanded or contracted as needed, completely devouring anything and everything it comes into contact with, including, but not limited to, ninjutsu and physical attacks. Upon coming into contact with the target, the ball will expand rapidly, causing tremendous damage to the immediate surroundings. As a technique that can nullify and eliminate ninjutsu, even chakra absorption techniques are useless against it. Additionally, it can be into a variety of forms to fit the user's situation; each form producing a different result. Yukimaru Kirigakure noted that the technique is very similar to the sand which protected the in that it responds automatically, completely separate from Ryun's will. Once activated, the technique will seek out any threat, living, or in the form of techniques, and devour it; leaving nothing in its wake. This seems to be only limited to its defensive function, as Ryun Uchiha can willingly manipulate the shapes of the technique for offensive purposes. Later, Minato Namikaze revealed that the user can only control the chakra within 70 meters of their location. He also noted that the chakra simply exists, and can't be deactivated. These variations include a disk (or disks) of black chakra, which can easily slice through their targets, in a similar manner to wind-nature chakra, a lance which has extraordinary range and piercing properties, and multiple variations of the original, orb-like form, which can then be wrapped around the user to protect them from offensive attacks. By using these same principles, Ryun can infuse the Tailed Beast Ball with Yin-Yang Release chakra, allowing the Ball not only to completely ignore ninjutsu and taijutsu-type techniques, but also completely erasing any in its path, without losing momentum — making the Ball tremendously more dangerous than its normal state. Variations Inyoton_no_Jutsu_2.jpg|Disk variation. Inyoton_Lance.png|Lance variation. Black_Sheild_Gudodama.png|Shield variant. Black_Capsule.png|Capsule variant. Yin_Yang_Bijuu_Bomb.png|Tailed Beast Ball variant. Ryun_Susanoo_Tailed_Beast_Mode.png|Larger variants. Advantages As a Yin-Yang technique, techniques such as Impure World Reincarnation become useless, as even the immortal bodies of the reanimation technique are rendered mortal before its ability. The technique is highly effective if combating a shinobi specializing in ninjutsu or taijutsu, as such attacks have no meaning when used against it. As Yin-Yang Release is made up of at least four or more natures, it has no natural weakness to any particular nature, making it useful against any nature that may be used against the user. Drawbacks Despite the fact that elemental chakra, ninjutsu, and taijutsu are useless before it, the Truth-Seeking Balls cannot completely devour senjutsu, particularly natural energy, giving sages somewhat of an option when facing this technique and the only ones capable of harming the user. It should be noted that senjutsu cannot completely negate the Yin-Yang nature of this technique, however, it can stand against it on equal ground. Also, like the technique it was based on, each shape transformation has a time limit of about sixty seconds, or one minute, before it will revert back into a normal sphere. The technique, due to its defensive mechanism, can create a situation of high-risk . Therefore, Ryun often advises allies to stay clear of his fighting once he begins to preform this technique, as only he is immune from its effect of devouring anything that could potentially threaten his person. He attributes this to the mysterious nature of Yin-Yang chakra. Trivia * According to Fujoshi Shihōin, it is the purest manipulation of Yin-Yang Release, going as far as to dub it simply the . * Seireitou falsely concluded that the Truth-Seeking Balls were generated by the user's will. Ryun later corrects him of its true composition. References